Together for Ever
by Zany Bee
Summary: Roadtrip! What happens when Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jake, Seth, Leah, Angela and their friend Nicole? Set off on a road trip across England. Will they meet old friends? Will they lose new friends? And what happens when one of the goes missing?


Chapter 1- The One

It had been over several years since Carlisle had an affair with the secretary slut on Esme, several years since Esme had forbidden Emmett and me to contact them and several years since Edward and Alice, my two best friends in the world had moved to England. I sighed, "Bella, love your still not thinking of them, Are you?" my boyfriend Emmett Cullen asked as he gave my shoulders are great massage, "Yeah I just can't help wondering about them" I replied. And yes before you begin to ask, three years after Edward and Alice left I began dating their brother, no body thought we would get together, but I lost my two best friends and Emmett lost his brother and sister and so we began to hang out together more and more and sooner or later we began dating. It was my 23rd birthday and Emmett and I were hanging out in my bedroom I could hear the music downstairs and laughter coming through the walls. A lot of things had changed since Edward and Alice left, my dad Charlie actually won the lottery so we moved into this great big mansion down on Mall street, Emmett became my boyfriend, Charlie got remarried, Esme died from cancer, Forks population got bigger and the council built a college and Rosalie Hale had became my new best friend.

The day Alice left I got a phone call from my dad telling me to come home now and that he had a big surprise for me and that it was urgent, little did I know that he had won the lottery, so now I was the richest girl at Forks Local College and besides Emmett who was the richest guy at Forks Local College. Three years later during my freshman year and Emmett's somophere year at college we began going out. Then during my second years at college Charlie met a really nice lady called Jane and eventually they got married. Then during Emmett's last year at College Esme got cancer and she was too weak to fight it so she died. Everyone went to her funeral, everyone except Edward and Alice, it seems that everyone had forgotten to tell them and so they had no idea that their mother had died, Esme had done a great job to hide their forwarding address and lying to everyone that they had gone on a holiday. It was during that time that I made friends with Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was exceptionally beautiful. We both went to the same high school but we were never friends. Rosalie usually wagged school, sneaked into strip clubs and dated older guys, I sometimes skipped school, I never sneaked into clubs and Emmett is my first boyfriend. So we were in different social groups that never mixed, we only were associated by Alice who was friends with everyone at Forks High School.

"Bella!" a voice called from up the stairs, "Rose!" I called back pulling a too large red t-shirt over my head, "Bella!" Rose called again this time from behind the door, I unlocked it and embraced her in a big huge, "Rose!" I giggled, it was our thing and everyone knew it when Rosalie called Bella and yelled Rose back, "Emmett!" Rose yelled as she pulled away and finally noticed him, "Rosalie!" he yelled back, "What in the world are you two doing up here?" she asked glancing me over her eyes lingering on the bottom of my shirt where I was wearing no pants, "Nothing" Emmett replied his face blushing the same colour of beetroot, Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I think you and I both know it was nothing, Em" she said throwing her Gucci handbag on to the bed and taking a seat, "No shoo before I have to call the cops for sexually harassing Bella here" she said turning her body towards me, "Now Bella, You have a lot of explaining to do" she said her hand gesturing to Emmett who was hurriedly gathering together his clothes, "Have you done it yet?" she whispered leaning in closer towards me suddenly, "If you have you can tell me" she added, I laughed, "No Rose we haven't" I replied grabbing a pair on three quarter pants and pulling them on, "Humph" Rose replied leaning back in the chair, "So are you?" she questioned watching me fumble around in the closet for another shirt, "I'm not sure" I replied my voice being muffled by the dresses that were in my face, "I don't think that he is my one" I continued finally finding the shirt that I wanted to wear, "Well? Who is" she asked, "I don't know" I replied bulling the pink tank top over my shoulders and adjusting it, "Well we will have to find out" she said getting up; I looked up at her, "How?" I simply said, "Well…." Rose frowned then broke into a smile, "We'll organize a road trip" she screamed and started jumping, "A road trip" I repeated, "To where?" I questioned this time pulling on some high heels, "Right across England!" she screamed again getting all excited over the fact that we were going on a holiday, "And the girls can come along too" she giggled, "And Emmett" I added laughing at Rose's expression, "Oh of course" Rose quickly agreed grabbing her Gucci, "Oh Mi God!" I squealed which startled her, "We have to start planning straight away" I said grabbing her shoulders, her expression went from shocked to happy, "Oh Mi god! Yesss" we both squealed jumping up again and yelling road tip road trip we are going on a road trip!, "Bella you call Angela and Nicole, I'll organize the guys" Rosalie said suddenly getting all serious, "It shall be exclusive" I said slapping my bum and almost tripping in the heels to get to the mirror so I could check my appearance, "Agreed" Rosalie said nodding as she pulled out her phone and began dialling immediately. I decided to leave her to it. I went to the top of the stairs, "Emmy!" I shrieked my eyes finally landing on my boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs, he turned around from his mates grinning, "Bella" he cried and bounded up the stairs and scooped me up bridal style and carried me back to the bedroom, as we walked through the door Rosalie snapped her phone shut, "It's all set" she said looking at me, "We leave tomorrow at nine" she continued on checking pink manicured nails, "You, I, Emmett, Jake, Seth, Mike and his girlfriend Leah are coming with us" she said as she walked towards the door, "Be ready" she said seriously, then broke out grinning, "I'm serious" she said as she walked out the door, "Bye Bella!" she called back, "Bye Rose!" I yelled back hoping she could hear me, "So what's going on?" Emmett asked as soon as she was gone, "We are all going on a road trip tomorrow" I replied moving closer to him, Oh that reminds me can you call Angela and Nicole about it, tell them Rose is organizing it and cancel any plans they already might have, ok?" I said kissing him on the cheek, "I love your amazing" I said as I hurried towards the door, "Oh and get the guys to organize the cars and the keg" I added thoughtfully, "As well as the 4 family tents, and we girls will bring the food" I said smiling at him, "Now I really have got to party!" I screamed as I raced down the stairs leaving Emmett behind in the bedroom, "Bitch…" Emmett muttered under his breath as soon as I had disappeared and started dialling.


End file.
